


An innocent MILF's burden

by Adeladen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Cervix Penetration, Come Inflation, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consent, Creampie, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Oral Sex, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teenagers, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeladen/pseuds/Adeladen
Summary: A horny futa teen has a bombshell MILF of a mother. She’s kind hearted and caring but not very bright, leaving her wide open for being manipulated into becoming a cocksleeve.Commission for JPCommission info: http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Adeladen/blogs/14124/Commission-Info
Comments: 19
Kudos: 322





	An innocent MILF's burden

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Wingbubblez drew Heather! http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/Adeladen/826110/Heather

In a sleek and modern home, two women sat in a richly decorated room, spotless from top to bottom. One wall was a solid glass pane featuring a view of the sprawling hills that soon turned into the bright lights of a densely populated city. The two attractive ladies sat on a pristine white couch with their eyes locked on the enormous television before them, though one of them was suspiciously fidgeting.

“Something the matter, sweety?” Heather called out to her daughter in a sing-song voice that seemed to be perpetually seductive. It was slightly titillating to the listener, no matter the person’s sex or orientation. 

She placed a soft hand on her daughter’s thigh, her nails painted with a light pink gloss. That— is the matter, mom, Amy thought as she got a tingly feeling at her mother’s contact, imagining it inching towards her crotch. That outfit of yours doesn’t help, she thought half in appreciation and half in frustration.

Heather’s outfit was a form-fitting white dress that could scarcely be called subtle. Its chest area had a V cut out of it to allow for a gratuitous amount of cleavage display, with a diamond shape slightly below it showing off some of her flat stomach. It tightly hugged her curves, containing her massive breasts, slimming down at her tiny waist before jutting out with the shapes of her wide hips and fat ass. Unfortunately, it was not as generous with displaying her thick thighs, draping around them in a way that left Amy cursing the designer for being so close to perfection. Her getup was completed with some light makeup, red lipstick and large golden earrings beautifully decorating her gorgeous face and the locks of dark brown that fell down her back.

The only thing Amy could view her mother as was a bimbo begging to get knocked up. Usually she was the milfiest milf she’d ever seen, but right now she was the bimboiest bimbo she’d ever seen. She didn’t care if that made sense or not, that’s just how she felt.

Amy could thank her mom’s good nature for this troublesome situation. She had just gotten back from a charity gala she had hosted, and she was left with no time to change if they wanted to catch the start of their show. Sure, it was uncomfortable being crammed in a tight dress for hours, but damn if she was going to miss their show. It was their show, they had been watching it every week for five years now, and even if they had both gotten bored of it, it was time they enjoyed spending together.

Amy just knew her dad was behind getting her to wear it, knowing full well it’d increase the donations by orders of magnitude. Although Amy gave him a pass on that, as there was no way the ditzy woman would have been able to organise and execute an event of that scale on her own. Her dad had the connections and know-how, while her mom had the saintly spirit and squeaky clean background, not to mention the love and admiration of the community. And tits, giant tits, can’t forget that.

“You’ve been acting weird all evening. Was it those girls again?” Heather asked, her voice sympathetic. Amy could hear the pain in her voice as she empathized with her daughter, and it simultaneously made her heart flutter and hurt at the same time, loving hearing how much she cared for her but not being able to stand seeing her in pain.

Amy shook her head, “No, actually…” She took a second to calm her nerves, stopping herself from shaking as much as possible. I’m gonna do it, she told herself. A smile stretched across her face, one that didn’t reach her eyes, “I got a date!” she exclaimed with fake excitement.

Heather’s face lit up with joy and she almost jumped into a hug with her daughter, “I’m so happy for you darling!”

Amy’s face flushed with red as she felt her mom’s enormous mounds of flesh push into her, having to use a hand as support to stay upright on the couch. She took the opportunity to wrap her other hand around her mother, sensually caressing her through her dress, Heather being completely oblivious to her more than friendly touch. 

That was so easy, Amy thought with pride. I don’t even feel guilty about it. I thought I would. I shouldn’t get too ahead of myself though, this is only the setup, she thought to herself as she felt blood rush down to her member in excitement. Luckily she wasn’t wearing jeans or anything, her baggy and comfortable sweatpants covering the growing hardness in her pants.

The two completely ignored the laugh track sounding out from the TV, used to being absorbed in conversation and ignoring the much too predictable TV series.

Heather pulled away from the crushing and somewhat arousing hug she had put her daughter through, a dazzling smile still on her face. Her smile faltered slightly at the sight of her daughter still fidgeting.

“What’s the matter honey? Isn’t that great news?”

Amy gave a defeated sigh, “Well, yeah… but I’m a bit worried…” she explained, her eyes suddenly finding the floor extremely interesting.

Heather took her daughter’s hands in her own and looked her in the eyes with a steadfast expression, “Worried about what? I’m sure sh- they, will like you.”

Heather’s confidence in her daughter wasn’t simply based on a mother’s love. Amy was a complete knockout, curvier than most girls could dream about, though she didn’t hold a candle to her mother in that department. What she lacked in curves she made up for with a breathtakingly cute face, soft features and a small nose marking her as still a teen. She’d inherited her dad’s green eyes and straight brown hair, keeping it shorter than her mother at slightly below the shoulders.

Amy looked into her mom’s eyes then pretended to avert them out of embarrassment, “I haven’t kissed anyone before… so if she wants to kiss she’ll realise I’m a loser who doesn’t know how to kiss,” her voice trembling slightly at the last few words.

Heather’s heart broke seeing her daughter in pain. Her happiness was the most important thing in the world to her. She decided she had to help, somehow. It only took her a moment for the perfect solution to come to mind. She released Amy’s hands and clapped enthusiastically, “I can teach you how to kiss!” she exclaimed proudly, thinking she was a genius but not realising how much of a clutz she came off as.

Amy tried to hide her smirk, somewhat succeeding as she looked at her mother in mock confusion, “Huh? Really? You’d do that?”

The busty MILF gently caressed her daughter’s cheek, “Of course sweetie, I’d do anything for you.”

Amy got lost in those beautiful eyes of hers, and she almost unconsciously started leaning in towards her, breath hitching in anticipation. Heather realised what her daughter was going for, so she happily leaned in as well, sweeping her luscious hair back to get it out of the way, completely oblivious to the naughty thoughts running through Amy’s mind.

The seconds stretched out as the two neared, Amy’s heart beating faster and faster in a mix of excitement and trepidation. Inches away from each other, the two closed their eyes, Amy almost fearfully so as she was afraid of the moment disappearing as she did. Amy froze as she felt the soft caress of her mother’s lips on hers, a flutter of joy soaring up in her stomach as she thought about what was happening. It’s really happening, I’m kissing the woman of my dreams.

Heather locked her plump lips on her daughter’s and let the moment stay for a few breathtaking moments. Soon though, her smooth lips drifted across her daughter’s inexperienced lips, gently suckling it, sending a shiver down Amy’s entire body with the intimacy of the action. Amy wanted to do something, kiss her back, touch her body, anything— but she got swept up in the moment, simply enjoying her mother’s sensual touch. Her cock throbbed with unbearable need in her pants, more turned on than she’d ever been watching porn or jerking off.

Suddenly, the curvy bimbo pulled away, leaving Amy with a pit in her stomach, thinking her mom had realised how this was more than just kissing practice. A small smile greeted Amy as she opened her eyes. Absentmindedly, she licked her lips and tasted the delicious aftertaste of MILF saliva, mixed with the fake sweetness of the lipstick she wore.

“I understand how this might be embarrassing for you, practicing with an old lady like me, but try to think of me as that cute young girl you caught. Try to imagine what you’d do to her lips,” Heather explained patiently.

Amy nodded quickly to show her understanding, then without warning quickly leaned in and locked her lips on her mother’s juicy, pink lips. Heather’s eyes went wide in surprise for a moment before she relaxed and let her daughter use her as ‘practice’.

Once she had gotten over the initial shock, Amy found a flame within her that demanded she ravage her mother. She started slow, nibbling on her upper lip at an uneven rhythm, letting her desire control her movement. On auto-pilot, she palmed her mother’s face to better lean into her supple lips. Her movements were raw and inelegant, but it felt oh so good to kiss the woman she’d fantasised about for years and years. 

Oh my, Heather thought in her mind as she felt her daughter invade her mouth with a delicate tongue. Amy brought herself closer and closer to Heather’s body, slowly pressing their generous chests against each other. It had been a long time since Heather had felt such passion, she would be hard pressed to say it wasn’t getting her a bit worked up.

Amy couldn’t do anything to prevent a hand from rubbing her fat girldick through her pants, subtly so as to not let her mom know. The sweet aroma of Heather’s perfume only served to inflame her daughter’s lust, and it took every fiber in her being not to grope the flaunting MILF.

In an instant, Amy retreated from her mother’s mouth and darted up from the couch. “I just remembered I have homework to do!” she exclaimed before briskly walking out of the living room, leaving Heather in quiet shock at the sudden change. 

Amy stormed into her room, shutting and locking the door behind her, and stripped quickly before hopping onto her bed. Her throbbing fore-arm length cock was begging for release, and she couldn’t hold on any longer. Lying down, she let the massive rod be sandwiched by her milk pillows before two girly hands started stroking the hunk of dickmeat frantically. She imagined her breasts as her mother’s breasts as she came, hard. Thrusting into her own boobjob, she spurted out rope after rope of sticky white, uncaring for where it landed, so overwhelmed by lust was she.

A few minutes later her orgasm had subsided, panting heavily, she felt amazing as she bathed in the afterglow. That was the best orgasm she’d ever had. Feeling sticky and covered in cum was a small price to pay for a high like that.

I need to do this again.

—— 

Now’s the time to go for it, Amy thought, trying to psych herself up. Even though she masturbated right before the trip, her balls ached with the need for release at the mere thought of what she was about to do.

The mother and daughter pair were on a lonely road with nothing but dead looking desert shrubbery surrounding them, with only the occasional more colorful splotch of plant life. They were heading towards their summer home, a yearly tradition for the kind of people that lived in their affluent neighborhood. Amy’s father was conveniently on a business trip in the other side of the country, so he was going to catch a flight there when he was done. That meant it was only the two of them for a two hour ride.

Amy was behind the wheel, making use of her learner’s permit to get some practice in, but not getting much out of it considering it was just a long, straight road.

Amy swallowed a nervous clump in her throat before clearing it, “I need to take a bathroom break,” she said before bending off to the side of the road and putting on the brakes. 

“I told you to go before we left,” Heather said with a sideways look that said she knew this was coming.

Amy chuckled nervously, “I did, but maybe it was too long before we left… I guess.”

Hurried to escape further questioning, Amy left the car and headed a ways away from the car, hiding behind a patch of cactuses. She pulled down her pants as if to relieve herself, keeping up the illusion that that’s what she was doing. She waited a believable period of time then loosened up her body; she had to make this seem real.

As if she had just seen a huge rat-spider hybrid, Amy squealed and started sprinting towards the car, only pulling her pants up slightly. Her semi erect penis flopping about, she screamed, “A snake came out of nowhere and bit my dick!”

Heather acted quickly, leaving the car and scouting the area behind her daughter, finding no sign of the snake, she redirected her focus on how to help her daughter.

“Where exactly did it bite you?” she asked as Amy approached, slowing down near her destination.

“The tip,” Amy said in between pants of exertion.

Without any hesitance, the MILF squatted down on the concrete and kissed the crown of Amy’s cock.

Amy’s mind reeled in surprise though her body remained still, I didn’t expect her to just kiss it straight away! I thought I would have to desperately convince her to do it! 

Heather used her tongue to probe the supposed location of the bite, running the soft organ across her daughter’s sensitive glans. At the same time, she was attempting to suck out the poison, her mouth slurping on the cockmeat as if it was a straw, her plump lips curving into proper dick sucking lips with the suction.

Blood rushed to Amy’s girlcock at immense speeds, engorging it inside Heather’s delicate mouth. Heather initially didn’t even think about her daughter’s size, but as it was growing it became an ever increasing concern. Oh my god, how big is she? If she keeps getting bigger this is gonna get really difficult, she thought as her lips grew stretched around the girth her daughter possessed.

Amy couldn’t hold her sounds any longer, gasps and moans began to accompany every suck as she felt like she was in cloud nine, having her dick touched by another person for the first time. And by the hot bimbo that was her mother, skipping past handjobs and going straight into a blowjob as well.

Heather felt her lips go taut around the ridiculously huge circumference of her daughter’s dick meat that continued to swell. She was forced to jut her head backwards so as to not swallow more of her length than she needed to, this was only to get the potentially lethal poison out of her after all, nothing more.

Amy wanted to push deeper into her mom’s warm mouth so badly, to turn her into a cocksleeve. But she didn’t want to push her luck. She’d try a subtler approach.

“Mom, I learned in biology class that poison will flow to the closest area with the largest number of blood vessels, which is the balls in this case,” Amy lied. “If I cum it’ll be forced out,” she said in between gasps of pleasure, leaving the rest up to her imagination.

Heather listened intently, heart trembling with worry at the thought of her daughter being hurt in any way. When she learned of a solution, she happily got to work. Her luscious lips slowly drifted forward on her daughter’s immense shaft, inch after inch of cock entering her warm and smooth mouth. All the while she worked on swallowing Amy’s fuckmeat, she swirled her delicate tongue around it wherever she pleased, following the powerful veins that webbed across its surface. Gently, her delicate hands wrapped around the hunk of man meat and steadily pumped the skin into her mouth.

On instinct, Amy placed her hands on her mother’s little head, fingers lightly digging into the brown hair. The view of her mom squatting and swallowing her cock like a slut was exhilarating, making her want to thrust forward and use her throat like a fuckhole. Still, she reined herself in so as to not blow her cover.

Heather didn’t mind the hands gripping her scalp, it was something she’d grown used to in this sort of position. She could feel her throat widen around Amy’s fat cockhead, her narrow hole being forced to accommodate Amy’s manhood. Heather, despite how experienced she was at deepthroating, couldn’t get her daughter more than a few inches inside her until she felt the need to gag, a sensation she hadn’t felt in years and years. 

I feel like a teen trying to deepthroat for the first time, Heather thought with some excitement. The clear stain on her panties grew steadily with her arousal. No matter how much she tried to convince herself it was only to get the poison out, she was enjoying servicing such a huge cock. It’s so much more fun when you have more cock to work with. She realised where her line of thinking was going and shook it off. She’s my daughter, I can’t have these thoughts about her, no matter how thick and juicy her cock is… 

Heather bobbed her head back and forth, trying to lodge the turgid member deeper into her throat steadily, getting used to its bitch-breaking size.

Amy had long since passed her limit. She bit her lip with her eyes closed shut in concentration as she attempted to delay the inevitable. Heather could feel every pulse and throb of the slab of dick through the clenched walls of her narrow tunnel, sensing she was about to blow.

“Hnng~ I’m gonna cum, mom. You have to swallow it and milk out every last drop, okay?”

Flicking her tongue across Amy’s tip in a dextrous manner, Heather tried her best to make her daughter cum. 

Amy felt the familiar tug of an orgasm and automatically thrust forward, forcing herself deeper inside the fucktunnel that was her mom’s throat. Heather let out a sound somewhere between swallowing too much of something and having air knocked out of her. Her plump lips met the base of Amy’s shaft, stretched in a delightful way. 

With the entirety of her pole lodged inside her mother’s convulsing passage, Amy’s cock throbbed violently, ejecting a flood of semen down her esophagus with each pulse. She sighed in relief as she was able to deposit her load in a warm hole for the first time in her life. The sticky liquid was worked down her throat with the help of her muscles down into her stomach. 

Two hands on Heather’s head kept her from pulling away to breathe easier, not that she would of course, at the risk of her daughter’s safety. She took in what little air she could as she was used as a cumdump, still using her tongue to please her daughter, making sure to swallow to help it down. 

Still, she was not used to an insertion like this, and it made small tears appear at the ends of her eyes. Heather hadn’t been manhandled like this in a long time, she could feel herself becoming a faucet down there.

“Gulp it down… just like that,” Amy groaned. 

The convulsing throat’s muscles worked to drain Amy’s cock and push her semen into Heather’s stomach. It took minutes for Amy to completely drain her balls in her mother’s throat, speaking volumes to her virility. Heather was feeling light-headed and a bit bloated after swallowing so much cum. 

Strings of saliva connected Amy’s shaft to Heather’s abused throat as she pulled out, Heather looking with glazed over eyes as inch after inch was extracted from her hole, seemingly never ending. With only the tip in, Amy swabbed her cockhead around her mom’s delicate mouth, partially to remove the bits of cum that were still leaking from her, but mostly to feel the delicious softness of Heather’s warm gullet. Heather simply looked at her daughter with a detached expression, her body completely accepting being used as a fuckdoll.

Amy caught herself pushing her believability, so she finally completely pulled out. The outside air felt like torture compared to her mother’s warm, sticky insides, the cold wind uncomfortably cold on her saliva covered cock. 

Oh! That might work actually.

“Thanks mom, it’s probably completely gone, but to be on the safe side, you should try to suck it away while we drive as well, okay?” 

Heather felt a wave of relief hearing her daughter was going to be okay. She nodded, “Okay sweetie,” she said, her voice coming out as more of a croak than her usual melodic timbre, her throat not used to getting sleeved by such a huge cock. Her throat muscles felt sore containing such immense girth even with how short they had to work, utterly unused to such insertions.

The two got into the car again, Heather walking with uneven steps as she was still recovering from the whole ordeal. Shutting the door behind her and putting on her seatbelt, Heather leaned over to the driver’s seat and wrapped her lips around Amy’s bulbous cockhead, putting that stretching pressure around them once more, a slightly painful feeling Heather enjoyed. 

Amy sighed as her mom bobbed her head down and swallowed her cock once again. Amy’s iron-hard rod pushed against the wet throat walls that surrounded it, attempting to stay upright but still curving slightly with the angle of Heather’s head.

Amy drove off, one hand stroking the back of her mother’s head lovingly in appreciation for lending her cocksleeve.

Heather kept suckling on the fat girldick like the good mother she was. She was getting slightly intoxicated by the manly musk emanating from her daughter, and she found her gaze drifting to her hefty balls more times than she could count.

It’s so luxurious to have a slut suck you off while you drive. How am I supposed to drive normally ever again?

Drool slowly ran out of Heather’s mouth, her dick sucking lips stretched to the point where they were unable to keep all her saliva inside, signified by the sucking noises leaking out. The clear drops ran down from Amy’s pelvis onto her balls, but she didn’t mind, not with such a dutiful cocksleeve wrapping her lips around her cock.

The ride continued with Heather slobbering over Amy’s cock, swallowing down her loads whenever she came, never once asking for a break. Whenever they drove by another car Amy almost hoped they would notice that she was balls deep inside her mom’s mouth, causing her heart rate to accelerate every time. 

Once they arrived at their summer abode, Amy cheerfully (regretfully) informed her mother that there was no poison left in her system and that she would be fine. Heather was overjoyed, and being the clutz that she was, was already running off to tell her friends how she had ‘saved’ her daughter. It took some explaining and lies about being embarrassed if other people found out to convince her to not talk about it to anyone else.

It’s so cute how she doesn’t suspect a thing. Even though she had had her balls drained a dozen times already, she felt a rousing in her pants when she thought about what to do next, considering how easy the dimwitted woman was to manipulate.

—— 

Amy waited a few days to pull off her next plan, even going so far as to not masturbate at all to make it more convincing, which was hell for the horny teen. Being subjected to hell can make you a bit cranky with the occasional mood swing, something Heather gradually realised had become a common occurrence during the past few days.

Amy was checking out Heather’s fat ass as she appreciated the existence of yoga pants, the tight fitted clothing accentuating her thick thighs and generous derriere beautifully. Not to mention her massive tits outlined by a sports bra. Every time Heather would glance over at her on the couch, she would redirect her attention to her phone and put a scowl on her face.

Finishing up her morning routine, Heather steeled herself to confront her daughter and see what was going on. She sat perpendicular to her daughter on a loveseat to give her some space.

“Are you feeling okay honey? You’ve been a bit moody lately… is it…?” Heather asked with concern, leaving the question unspoken but clear still. 

Amy huffed, pretending to be offended at the insinuation, “No,” she said curtly.

Heather worked her little brain into overdrive trying to figure out what was wrong. “Uhmm, are you upset Dad isn’t here with us?” 

Amy groaned, “No. It’s that I can’t get off, okay mom?!” she cried.

Heather reeled in surprise at her daughter’s outburst and the sudden embarrassing confession. Her face flushed with red slightly, embarrassed at talking about such a sensitive topic. The fact that she’d gotten her daughter off herself just the other day wasn’t a factor, that was just to ensure her safety after all… 

“O-oh… I see… Why not?” Heather replied with uncertainty, unsure of if she should drop the topic or try to pry in order to fix her problem somehow.

“It’s just… I haven’t been able to see any pussy lately…” Amy said in a forlorn voice.

Heather raised an eyebrow and waited for her daughter to continue while her face got redder.

Seeing she didn’t get it, Amy continued with a sigh, “You don’t know anything about futas do you? Us futas need to see a pussy in front of us, otherwise we can’t cum. You know Emilia, right? She usually helps me with this, but they’re wintering in Russia right now as you know,” Amy lied through her teeth. 

The part about Emilia being abroad was true, but she had never seen a pussy outside of locker rooms, and had certainly not masturbated to a real one before, only to ones on the internet. Heather had always tried to be supportive of her daughter’s so-called ‘addition’, but had never quite understood what it entailed or how exactly to help her deal with it. This was Amy exploiting that weak point.

“Sorry sweetie, I didn’t mean to be insensitive,” Heather apologised. She wracked her brain for a solution, “Ah! What about the girl you went on a date with? You never even told me who she was or how it went, and I’ve been dying to know!” Heather clapped her hands excitedly, eager to learn more about the girl, embarrassment about the awkward subject matter forgotten in an instant. Amy had predicted she would have to lie and deflect about her supposed date, but surprisingly enough her mother just hadn’t asked until now, perhaps thinking she would when she was ready.

“She’s not here either,” Amy replied simply, trying to redirect the conversation towards her ‘need’ of jerkoff material instead of her non-existent girlfriend.

“Oh… Hmm, have you tried asking other girls around here?”

In a neighborhood intended for rich people to slack off in summer, there was bound to be plenty of bored teens engaging in such activities, but Amy was a futa. The only one in her school, she was part of a minority that was discriminated against by both sexes. Nobody had been interested in being sexual with her so far, and they certainly wouldn’t start now.

Amy gave her mom a look that conveyed some of that real pain she felt, being honest for once in their conversation entirely by accident. Though she quickly reined in her emotions and just gave a disappointed, “No.”

Heather felt a pang of empathetic pain, coming to a decision quickly. She bit her lip as she fidgeted in her seat, her generous assets and thick thighs rubbing together as she gathered up her courage.

“It’s not good to be backed up like that… so just until you find another girl to do it, I could help you out… but I doubt I’ll be as nice to look at as those young high school girls…” Heather said, her voice trailing off into almost a whisper, averting her eyes bashfully.

Though she wanted nothing more than to help her daughter, she was still embarrassed at offering herself to be used as jerkoff material.

Amy grinned devilishly at her success, I should have done this way sooner, she thought. Her heart pumped fast at the exciting thought of seeing her mom’s pussy, blood already rushing to inflate her member.

“I’ll take you up on that offer,” Amy said before promptly standing up and taking her mother’s hand, dragging her away at a brisk walk. 

“Wait, you mean now?!” Heather blurted out as she attempted to keep up with the sudden movement.

“Yes, now. Do you have any idea how much my balls hurt?” 

The two entered Amy’s bedroom without closing the door as there was no risk of any interruptions, though she did close the blinds to prevent any potential peeping. Not that there were many people out and about, the surrounding area was basically entirely lakes and forestry surrounding luxurious villas, with plenty of space in between to give some privacy.

Amy sat down on her bed and waited expectantly. Heather fidgeted nervously, before reminding herself she was doing this for her daughter’s sake. She got on the bed as well, and crawled to the middle of it, planting her face on it while keeping her ass high in the air.

“Just do whatever you need to hun, I’m here for you,” the milf said, purposefully looking away from her daughter to make it less embarrassing. 

Amy took a moment to appreciate the sight of her mom face-down ass-up on her bed, the already enormous backside seeming much bigger in this position. She got behind her mom and stripped her lower half, letting her half hardened futa dick hang free.

She gulped, “So uh, do I just take off your pants or…?”

Heather felt excitement bubble up in her chest hearing her daughter’s fumbling. I thought she would hate to masturbate to me and only do it because she has to, but she’s nervous! Does my little girl think I’m attractive?

A nod let Amy know she had the all-clear. She swallowed her excitement before placing two hands on her mother’s flared hips, hooking her fingers around her yoga pants and underwear both. Heather shivered at the gentle touch of her daughter’s hands.

The fabric clung to Heather’s meaty derriere tightly as it revealed more and more of it, the two of them getting more nervous the more supple assflesh was revealed. Slowly but surely, her tiny asshole and plump pussy lips were revealed, the closed pink folds speaking to Amy on a primal level, a slit that she wanted nothing more than to split open with her cock.

Amy stopped once she had gotten the clothing halfway down Heather’s legs and let out a silent, “Wow…”

She knew her mother had a shapely rear, but seeing it bare surpassed her expectations. And her pussy, it looked so flawless sitting there, she couldn’t believe such a tight looking thing had once given birth to her.

Her hands firmly gripped her vast rod, interlinking her hands to cover her girth then jerking them back and forth rapidly. Her tip glistened with copious amounts of precum, acting as lubrication for her masturbation.

The lewd fapping noises made Heather’s heart flutter, knowing her daughter took joy in seeing her naked body.

“You’re so hot, mom,” Amy groaned as she furiously jerked herself off to the amazing spanking material before her. She could see her mother’s pussy twitch slightly at the compliment, spurring her on even further.

Heather felt like a piece of meat on display for her daughter’s viewing pleasure, and it turned her on to no end.

“That huge ass of yours, oh my god…”

Amy gave Heather’s bottom a light slap, the springy assflesh wobbling in a delightful way, causing Amy to increase the rate of her strokes. 

Heather yelped in surprise, “I didn’t say you could touch me,” she said, glancing back at her daughter before quickly looking away upon seeing her rubbing her erect member.

“Sorry mom, just a bit okay? It’ll make me feel much better,” Amy pleaded.

“... Fine.”

Amy fistpumped in her head and gave that delicious booty another slap, appreciating the way the supple flesh rippled. She probed for a reaction by gently grasping a cheek, before squeezing it and enjoying the feeling of the pillowy mass being squished between her fingers. She kept jerking her massive rod with elation, but soon got a desire to see some pink.

“Stretch your pussy open for me mom,” Amy demanded.

Heather figured that was what every girl did, so she obeyed by placing her hands on her pussy and attempting to stretch herself open, before realising she couldn’t with her long nails at the risk of stabbing herself.

“Uhm, I can’t… can you stretch it open so I can hold it for you?” Heather trailed off with a meek voice.

Amy fervently nodded, ecstatic at the opportunity to touch such a flawless cunt. She released her ass and inserted her index fingers inside the tiny hole, reveling in the warm and soft pussy flesh. She probed around a bit, causing Heather to let out a breathy moan. Then she pried open the narrow entrance, letting her see the pink folds and bumps buried within.

Heather, despite her disoriented state of mind, dug her fingers into her cunt carefully and stretched her pussy lips as far as they would go, letting her daughter see her pink insides.

Amy wanted nothing more than to fill the hole offered before her. She furiously beat her meat as she fantasised about those sweet pussywalls clinging to her cock. 

“Fuck, I’d fill up that hole so good,” Amy moaned. “It looks so soft, I bet I’d feel every little fold around my dick.”

The pink insides shifted with Heather’s every breath, and twitched occasionally due to how horny she was getting. The undulating walls looked like heaven to Amy.

She moved forward ever so slightly and lowered her girldick, causing her cockhead to rub against her mother’s clit. 

Heather gasped in pleasure and surprise, instantly realising what it was that touched her.

“Wait, what are you doing? You’re just supposed to look!” Heather whined, whipping her head back to look at what her daughter was doing.

Amy tried to look innocent as she lightly rubbed herself against her mom’s pussy lips, “Sorry, I couldn’t stop myself, but I’ll finish really quick if you let me do this, I promise.”

Heather sighed and reached for a pillow, planting it under her head and burying her face inside it. 

“Fine, but don’t put it inside.”

She was simultaneously hoping she’d finish soon because she was so embarrassed at the same time as she felt incredible that her daughter was enjoying her body like this. I didn’t think my old, used body would be so stimulating, she thought with pride as she tried to suppress the moans that came from having her clit smushed by a hard dick.

The bulbous head pressed against the pliable, soft pussy lips, and all Amy could think about was how smooth it felt on her glans, and how much smoother it would feel if she thrust inside. So she did, just the tip of course, the fat cockhead being stopped for a moment due to the tiny size of her entrance, but soon forcing its way inside.

Heather froze as she felt her daughter’s hardness enter her, she was about to protest but her complaints died in her throat as she felt her vaginal walls stretch wide around the too-wide cock. She involuntarily clenched down, the desire to please the rock-hard rod inside her overwhelming her common sense.

Amy hissed at the increased tightness, feeling glad to be alive as she delved into her mother’s pliable folds.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, keep it up and I’ll cum in no time,” Amy praised.

Heather once more clenched down at the praise, before her eyes widened, “Wait! You’re not wearing a - ahh - condom are you? Put it on before… hng~ please,” Heather said in between lusty moans.

Amy let out a growl of irritation before reluctantly pulling out of the first pussy she’d ever felt. Heather was about to suggest she go to her room to get some, but surprisingly enough she seemed to have some in a drawer, in a brand new pack. She didn’t give it much thought and once more laid her head on the pillow, shaking in excitement as she looked forward to feeling that huge thing inside her once more.

Heather heard her daughter get into position behind her again, then the crinkle of a condom wrapper being opened. Amy pretended to put one on, not that she knew how to, considering she never had any reason to learn how to do it.

The condom was discarded and Amy guided her log of a dick to the narrow entrance once more, pushing inside with ease due to how sodden it was. She was greeted by the velvety love of a mother’s birth canal massaging and squeezing her cock, which she just had to sigh and take a moment to appreciate. Still, she didn’t stop pushing through the velvety folds, filling up the needy hole despite how tight it was. Heather let out whorish moans into her pillow as she had her cunt filled like never before.

With only a few inches left, Amy hit a spongy ring with the tip of her girldick, unsatisfied with the feeling of bottoming out, she frowned and tried to plunge deeper, mashing her cock against the sensitive barrier. Heather squealed in ecstasy as her most delicate place was bent inwards with the force of Amy’s crushing force. Since she was not thrusting, it was a steady, firm pressure, a sensation that made Heather bite her lips and her eyes roll back in euphoria. Needless to say, any reservations she had about letting her daughter fuck her were gone.

Amy found immense satisfaction in her mother’s luscious moans, but her instincts craved for her to pound the tight little pussy, not just press into it. She pulled out of the warm lovetunnel, the stretched wide pussylips sticking to the log of dickmeat like glue, kissing its entire length affectionately. The overstretched inner folds tried their best to stop their beloved invader from leaving, applying exquisite tightness to it, but that only served to fuel Amy’s departure.

With only her tip remaining in the dripping wet pussy, Amy didn’t just thrust into it, she pounded it like a hammer to an anvil, driving the iron-hard rod into the tender cervix with wild abandon, pelvis hitting assflesh and sending it rippling. Heather’s limbs dropped limp and her body quivered violently, instantly orgasming at the mind blowing sensation of her daughter’s earth-shattering cervix pounding.

Amy sighed in contentment, treasuring the feeling of the quivering pussyflesh spasming around her length. She leaned over her mother’s form and raised her head to meet her eyes. She looked utterly overtaken by pleasure, eyes glazed over in pure elation, seeming so fragile and easy to do whatever she wanted with. 

Look at what I managed to do with just one thrust, Amy thought with pride. She stuck a few fingers inside the milf’s mouth as a sign of dominance, covering her fingers in saliva as she ran them through the drooling maw, just to show that she could.

Amy had to bite her tongue to stop herself from cumming so soon. Milf pussy is no joke.

Resolving herself to get at least a few more thrusts in, Amy raised her mom’s upper body by her arms, stretching them to her sides and using them as reins, delivering more devastating slams to her womb’s entrance. Heather instantly became a blubbering mess, her voluptuous figure bouncing in a mouthwatering manner, completely overwhelmed by pleasure.

The inevitable calling of an orgasm got too much for Amy to bear, so she hilted herself inside the narrow cocksleeve with a groan, her instincts demanding she press forward to bottom out, only to be stopped by that damned cervix. Even through the bliss of her multiple orgasms, Heather could feel what was coming. Something in her felt an immense desire to open up her womb’s entrance to let herself be seeded. 

Amy was surprised at the barrier giving way, but she didn’t hesitate to bury her fat cock inside the new opening. As the bitch-breaking dick entered Heather’s womb, the breeding grounds instantly clung to the virile hardness with its velvety walls, squeezing down and trying to make it cum, acting like a second pussy. The baby factory that had never been penetrated by a man before felt much softer on Amy’s glans than her worn out pussy, but not as tight. Her instincts to knock up her mom increased tenfold as she was lodged inside and enveloped by her womb, her dam breaking as her virile member began to eject its sticky seed directly inside of the fertile babymaker.

Glup, glup, glup, the breeding rod filled the child-bearing hole with glee, steadily ballooning it to absurd proportions. Amy used her grip on her mother’s arms to continue pressing into the bloated womb, pushing forward and pulling her cocksleeve back.

“Fuck… yes♥ I’m filling you up with my babies, mom~” Amy growled sensually to the barely conscious woman. “Drain my cum into your pussy, you little slut, it’s good for you~” 

Heather had her eyes rolled up in ecstasy, her tongue falling out of her mouth and dangling uselessly as she lost control of her body, mind utterly wracked with pleasure. It was a sight Amy thoroughly enjoyed. She was still depositing her seed into the hungry hole that squeezed her hardness with glee, desperately milking every drop. She dropped the whore’s arms, letting them fall limply to the bed, then pushed her fat ass down flat, following with her pelvis glued to it, not wanting to exit the delectable hole one bit.

With her body flat against her mother’s prone form, she gently rolled into her womb as she continued to drain her balls, and moved her tongue to invade her mother’s mouth. Heather could barely recognise anything but the immense fullness inside of her, rendering her nothing but a fuckdoll in Amy’s arms.

“You’re my little cocksleeve now~ Milk every last drop so I can properly fertilize you~” Amy purred. Heather’s snatch oozed out some of the precious seed that her hungry pussy couldn’t contain, overfilled as it was, signifying how she’d conquered the hole.


End file.
